Last Chance
by tribebohemian
Summary: AU. Harry and Ginny say goodbye. Oneshot


Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. belong to J.K. Rowling. I just like to play with them for free

Harry sat on the bed staring at his calloused hands, wondering how it had come to this. She'd always been there for him, always the shoulder he needed and he loved her like no other. Yet he was leaving the Burrow. He had to. His journey was a dark and dangerous one. One he couldn't share with her, lest she be hurt or taken from him. For all his sins, this was one he could never forgive. So he was leaving in the morning. Before she, or Ron and Hermione could stop him. For he knew she'd argue, and plead and demand to share in his grief. It was just her way. One of the things that made him love her.

She slipped into the room so quietly he didn't hear. Silently locking the door behind her, Ginny tiptoed to the bed, her bare feet padding along the plush carpet. She run into Ron in the hallway and sent him to her room where Hermione waited. If all went well, he wouldn't be back until morning. Harry wasn't aware of her presence until he saw her pumpkin painted toenails before him. He looked up and hoped his plans weren't written on his face. But she knew. Just like she always knew. He was leaving, doing the noble thing. His greatest weakness and greatest strength was his need to be the hero.

For a moment they stared at one another in silence and Harry felt the urge to pour his heart out to her. Speak every thought that had passed through his mind since she stepped into his life. Just once tell her how he loved the way the light danced in her eyes, the subtle curve of her backside, the way her hair fell on her perfectly rounded shoulders, the shape of her lips when she frowned, and even that absurd pumpkin nail polish that seemed to compliment her fair skin tone. But the words caught in his throat and all he could do was stare up helplessly, lost in her presence, her scent...

Ginny traced the curve of his face with a finger as he took her hips in his hands and pressed his head against her stomach, hoping the physical contact would stop his mind from spinning. He needed to be clear headed now or he'd never be able to stand by his decision. He'd never be able to do what was right. He'd never be able to leave her. Silently she observed his torment knowing full well what he had to do. She hadn't come to stop him. She'd come to say goodbye.

Kneeling before him, Ginny gazed into his eyes and knew he would understand. He would know she wasn't holding him back, that she harbored no anger. Tomorrow didn't matter. All that existed was the two of them tonight. "I know you're leaving and I don't ask you to stay." She spoke in a barely there whisper knowing he would hear her. "just be with me now..." Harry had neither the strength nor desire to resist as he took her face in his hands and met her lips in a heated kiss.

As their kiss deepened she began to pull off his shirt and he mindlessly helped her as he tossed it across the room. Lying back on the bed it occurred to Harry that they'd never done this before. The most they'd shared was an innocent kiss, a look, perhaps his hand slipping into forbidden places while Ginny pretended to protest. But certainly nothing such as this. He had no idea why his body was responding so efficiently. Why did he know exactly where to place his hands, or where to caress? And where had Ginny learned such things? How did she know to kiss his neck in such a way? It was as if their bodies had known each other for an eternity and moved with an ease neither of them had ever experienced. There was no awkwardness, no school girl giggles. The world melted away until it was just the two of them on that bed, skin against skin, pulse against pulse...

He had a strange memory as her teeth nipped at the sensitive skin along his collarbone. A day when they skipped class and went walking. Somewhere in the dense brush of the woods near the Black lake Harry had laid her down and tasted her lips. His hands had dared to slip up the skirt of her uniform and she had only made half hearted attempts to stop him. His fingers, inexperienced yet curious and eager had slid up higher until he could feel Ginny shudder beside him. He hadn't known what he was doing, simply responding to her sighs and subtle cries. Suddenly she moaned in such a way he'd almost been startled and watched with fascination as her hips moved against his hand. "that was... amazing." She finally panted. Never had he been so aroused. At least until now...

He wanted to taste her lips. Her other lips. The ones that seemed to have such control over her pleasure. He felt it was time to be properly introduced. Trailing his tongue down her chest Harry didn't care whether his actions were too bold or even uninvited. He would make her want it. In this he was determined. Ginny jumped as his hot lips touched hers. Deep within that dirty part of herself that she kept hidden she knew it was what she wanted. It was that part of her that allowed her legs to be spread and yielded her body to the manipulation of his searing tongue.

He didn't know what he was doing, he was simply responding to his strange desire and her responses. When her breathing grew heavier and her body trembled he dared to introduced his fingers and found himself amazed at the results. Ginny let out a strangled cry and bucked her hips against his mouth. Harry could taste her. A strange, sweet and sour dessert. He wasn't sure he should like it but he enjoyed the taste all the same.

What she said next was enough to make him blush as she pulled him up and Harry felt his pants being pryed from his body. This was it. He didn't notice that they'd turned over. Didn't notice Ginny was taking charge until she was on top of him and his hands were resting on her hips but suddenly they were one. And GOD did it feel good. He was involuntarily thrusting upward as he gripped her so tightly he was sure she'd be bruised in the morning. All the air had gone out of the room and if it wasn't for the sound of his heart pounding in his ears Harry might have thought he'd gone deaf. Ginny was moaning softly as her nails dug into his chest. The pain was ever more enticing and he felt the urge to cry out "more!" But Harry's voice was gone. He found he was only able to grunt out unintelligible sounds of pleasure and yet she understood every syllable as she rocked against him eagerly.

Suddenly the heat that had built up so quickly boiled over and Harry wasn't aware that he was crying out as his body stiffened and pulsated with each euphoric spasm. Was that music he heard in his ear? No, it was Ginny's gentle moans of exstacy as she fell against him, weak from exertion. The thin line between pleasure and pain was so frail Harry thought he might die as he felt her heart pounding against his. Only a bit of skin seperated them from being one for a moment.

They lie in silence for quite some time waiting for their pulse to slow itself and the thick essence of their passion to fade. When reason came back Harry realized how tightly he had been clinging to her hair. Yet Ginny hadn't complained as she lay resting in the crook of his neck, her breath now coming in short little gasps. The harshly cruel world in which they inhabited came swirling back in a pattern of dark and mutilated color yet neither of them spoke.

Silently the moist connection between their bodies was broken and Ginny fell beside him, Harry's arms still wrapped tightly around her small frame. This changed nothing. He was still leaving, a fact she'd already accepted. And though neither of them said it, they were both glad they'd taken this last chance to speak to one another, even if it was only physically...


End file.
